trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyeshenfarrten
Observer of the Federation Council for the Hor-Min Fusion *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Lyeshenfarrten *'Race:' Hal Armin *'Birthplace:' Lisaphree, Cliraphil *'Parents: Father:' Nashenfarrten -- A replicator technician Mother: Tillleefarrten -- Agricultural research specialist *'Siblings:' Lye is a typical member of a quad. Hal Armin females usually lay four eggs at a time, all of the same gender, female in this instance. They are; Liss, Shal, and Ceil. All share the same last three syllables. *'Age:' 2391 Earth date *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 1.22 meters in the typical four limbed stance. *'Weight:' 47.6kg *'Build:' bug-like *'Marital status:' Premated. Her premate, Garresfarten, is a technologist with the mission. They are waiting to return home before mating. That does result in fertile eggs and you need a proper nursery, which Earth does not have. Shipping fertile eggs is a risky business. *'Description:' Lye wears the typical vest of her kind. She has several decorations permanently embedded in the chitin of her thorax, and one between her large compound eyes. *'Coloring:' Lye's chitin is the typical green/purple of the younger members of her race. She is beginning to shade towards the more mature deep purple. *'Eyes:' Large and compound. They are iridescent. *'Hair:' none, Hal Armin have a chitinous exoskeleton. *'Routine Activities:' Observing the Federation. Studying Federation cultures. Time with her premate. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Exo-anthropologist, and diplomat. *'Financial Status:' Well off. As the number of Hal Armin that are willing to go outside is small and the need is great, the financial reward are also great, even if the social consequences are not so great. *'Group Affiliations:' Hal Armin Star Service, Ten hive association, Federation Council, Starfleet. *'Personality:' Openly curious. A you show me yours and I'll show you mind curious. Lye gets a real kick out of other types of people. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Go home and enjoy a good life. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Lye is considered slightly abnormal by Hal Armin standards. Anyone willing to go into space is considered slightly abnormal. She is a physical normal member of her race. *'Enemies (And Why):' None outside of generic Hal Armin foes. *'Special Abilities:' None outside of normal Hal Armin senses. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Standard Hal Armin physical limitations. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Lye was one of only a few Hal Armin that didn't know what she wanted to do by the time of metamorphosis. As with most such people she ended up in an outside profession. Lye entered the Star Service. With additional training she became what is known in the Federation as a exo-anthropologist. After several years as both a ship born explorer and a member of diplomatic missions to other members of the former Anti-Anzz Alliance she was assigned to the Federation observation mission. Lye is in charge of the mixed Hal Armin and Horma mission. The tenor of the Federation is closer to the exuberant extroverted nature of the Horma and they do most of the smoozing. The Hal Armin members set back, observe, and report. Lye has led the mission for 7 years now and is eager to put it down, go home and mate. *'Position:' The Hor-Min Fusion is still feeling it's way in Galactic politics. With the fusion between the Hal Armin and the Horma governments they each feel the other has covered for the faults in their own viewpoint, and for the most part they are correct. Horma provide drive, industry, and an open curiosity about the universe. Hal Armin bring stability, caution, and a logical approach to the table. The Hor-Min Fusion at this point is taking no stand on the Federation except "Wait and See". If they feel their interests are being impacted they will say something. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek